El peso del poder
by vainilla94
Summary: Cuando Thranduil, hijo del Rey Oropher, regresa a su hogar tras la guerra para suceder a su padre, se sume en un estado de depresión latente. Para mitigar su dolor y procurarse un heredero, uno de sus consejeros le anima a tomar por esposa a la hija de un Alto Señor del Oeste. Sin embargo, el monarca tiene sus razones para sentirse reacio a su consejo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

 _-¡Naneth, Naneth!_

 _La bella Elfa se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo, con una hermosa sonrisa brillando en el rostro. Sus cabellos dorados brillaban contra la luz del resplandeciente sol, moviéndose sus estrechos rizos alrededor de su blanco y perfecto cuello. Sus ojos azules eran tan claros como el agua del más cristalino lago, tan transparentes que toda la alegría que anidaba en su interior alumbraba a cualquier persona a la que miraran._

 _Ella se agachó al suelo con los brazos extendidos, mientras que el pequeño saltaba hacia su cuerpo, aferrándose a su cintura y enterrando la nariz en su pelo. La Elfa lo aupó en el aire, estrechándolo muy fuertemente y besándolo en la mejilla. El niño apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el húmedo calor del bosque arropándolo, observando a lo lejos la puesta de sol tras las lejanas montañas…_

-Mi Señor.

Thranduil abrió los ojos, repentinamente. Estaba encerrado en una habitación fría y solitaria, decorada con muebles de madera tallada y mimbre entrelazado. Afuera, la lluvia caía precipitadamente contra las ventanas, mientras los truenos se perdían entre el nublado cielo. Allí no llegaban la luz ni el calor.

El Rey dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el Elfo que lo acompañaba, para justo después desviar sus ojos a los papeles que descansaban sobre la mesa. –Perdona, me he distraído un momento.

-Majestad, ¿estáis bien?

-Perfectamente – asintió él, sin levantar demasiado la mirada. –No sé por qué lo preguntas.

Húlion observó largamente a su monarca con el ceño fruncido, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios. –Thranduil.

El aludido giró la cabeza en dirección al fuego crepitante de la chimenea, intentando mostrarse impasible ante la llamada de su Consejero.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

-No tengo más que hablar contigo que de los asuntos estatales – respondió, con hiriente frialdad.

Húlion, sin embargo, no se dio por rendido tan fácilmente. –Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero antes de que la corona llegara a tu cabeza también tratabas otros temas conmigo.

Thranduil se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la chimenea, perdiendo la mirada entre las danzantes llamas, sintiendo el calor sobre su rostro.

-Amigo – lo siguió el otro, clavando sus ojos sobre su espalda. –Me preocupo por ti.

-No hay razones para preocuparse.

-Claro que las hay. No comes; apenas duermes. Te pasas el día deambulando de un lado a otro por los pasillos más oscuros del palacio, encerrado en tu estudio, ignorando tus asuntos reales; por la noche te pierdes en el bosque y no apareces hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Sé que tienes miedo de lo que está por venir, pero también sé que, por mucho que lo niegues…

Thranduil giró rápidamente la cabeza, mirando con acusación a su amigo. -¿Qué? Continúa.

-… tu padre…

-Mi padre era un magnífico Rey.

-Y también era tu padre.

-No – negó él con la cabeza, resbalando sus dedos a través de la fría pared de piedra. –No, no lo era.

-Te sientes solo, amigo. Es normal.

-Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo. Nunca nadie me ha apoyado.

-Tal vez ese sea el problema. Te has acostumbrado a la soledad. No puedes ser una isla.

El Rey suspiró con cansancio, y se volvió de cuerpo entero hacia el otro, que lo observaba con expresión calmada. –Dime, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-(…) Tu padre ha muerto. No tendría que haber pasado, pero ha muerto; hace ya dos años que ocurrió. Si no llegas a estar tú… Habría estallado el caos; la anarquía, la revolución… Sabes que aún hay gente aquí que no está de acuerdo con lo que Oropher hizo.

Thranduil carraspeó ligeramente, dando a entender su impaciencia.

-Ojalá no ocurra nunca… Pero no tenemos por seguro que esta paz vaya a durar siempre. Tú también podrías caer.

Aquella afirmación tocó muy hondamente al Rey. Nunca se había parado a mirarlo de aquel modo. Pero, entonces, lo que su Consejero quería decir era que…

-¿Me vendría bien un heredero? ¿Eso es lo que querías decirme?

Húlion asintió muy lentamente, como temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación.

Thranduil rió para sí, volviendo a tomar asiento. –Esto es ridículo.

-No me dirás que nunca se te había pasado la idea de casarte por la cabeza.

No; lo cierto era que no. –No entiendo a qué viene ese comentario ahora.

-Necesitas un hijo, Thranduil.

-Yo no necesito un hijo.

-Necesitas compañía.

-¡No necesito…! – exclamó, levantándose con violencia de la silla, golpeando la mesa con fuerza. –No necesito un hijo, ni una Elfa que me lo conceda.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con tu vida?

-Reinar. ¨Cuando se tiene el poder no se debe desviar la atención¨.

-Ahora recitas los lemas de tu padre.

-Me los enseñó por la fuerza. Me los incrustó en el cerebro. No conozco otra cosa.

-¿Y acaso has estado de acuerdo con ellos?

-No lo sé. No lo sé, maldición – gruñó él, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. –No sé qué he de hacer.

-Sigue mis consejos. Siempre te he sido leal, lo sabes.

-Y ¿cuál es tu propuesta? – preguntó el Rey, con tono irónico. - ¿Salir al bosque para seducir a una vasalla?

-Un pacto matrimonial.

-Un pacto – asintió, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. -¿Con quién? ¿Con lord Celeborn? Seguro que me entrega a su hija sin reservas.

-Hay más Señores con territorios importantes. De las guerras siempre salen aprovechados.

-¿Qué Señores? No querrás que me una a la hija de un Elfo de pacotilla que no tiene donde yacer muerto.

-No, Thranduil – negó Húlion, cerrando los ojos con pesar. –Hay uno cuyo poder está en aumento.

Y, en ese momento, él comprendió. Abriendo mucho los ojos, se recostó contra su asiento con las manos agarradas en los reposabrazos, como si alguien estuviera tirando de él hacia atrás. -¿Mi… hermano?

-Así es.

-¿Quieres que le pida a mi hermano… después de todo lo que ha pasado?

-Tiene tres hijas casaderas. La segunda es, según dicen, una belleza. Una doncella galante y correcta, como… - se detuvo justo a tiempo, - como toda una princesa. Hay quien dice que como toda una reina. Tendrías que conocerla, claro; pero estoy seguro de que sería una consorte ideal para ti. Y también creo que sería una madre y una esposa estupenda.

-Sí, seguro que aliviaría mi pesar.

-Probablemente lo hiciera.

-No… nadie puede aliviar mi pesar, menos una fémina.

-Tu hermano dará lo que sea por ver a su hija en el trono. Lo que sea. ¿Entiendes qué significa eso, verdad?

-No me interesan más soldados. Tenemos suficientes.

-Cuantos más mejor.

-¿A qué precio? ¿Al de aliarme con el mayor traidor de este reino?

-¡Ganarás tú!

-No; mi hermano es mucho más listo que eso.

-Olvida a tu hermano. Olvídalo todo. Piensa en ti, en tu responsabilidad. Necesitas un hijo, Thranduil; y necesitas a alguien con quien compartir tu vida.

El Rey dirigió una empañada mirada a las hojas que yacían sobre su escritorio, sintiendo cómo una horrible presión iba creciendo en su pecho. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, salvajes y angustiosos, ahogándolo. Sin embargo, lo que su amigo le decía era verdad.

-Me lo pensaré – asintió, finalmente. –Puedes irte.

-Mi Señor, aún no hemos…

-¡Ya terminaré las cuentas yo sólo! ¡Déjame en paz, haz el favor!

Húlion sabía que lo mejor era hacerle caso, a pesar de las circunstancias. Con una reverencia, se despidió de su monarca, se dio media vuelta, y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Thranduil se levantó de su silla, dirigiéndose a la ventana con las manos entrecruzadas a sus espaldas, observando las gotas de lluvia caer.

Podría ganar descendencia, pero jamás compartiría su vida con nadie.

Jamás abriría su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Muévete a la derecha - ordenó el mayor, moviendo rápidamente sus ojos en la dirección indicada._

 _El niño levantó el arma con rapidez, moviendo su pie derecho hacia atrás para contrarrestar fuerzas; pero su padre fue mucho más rápido. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su espada ya había sido tocada, y apenas un segundo más tarde sintió un intenso dolor en el costado al recibir el impacto del filo de madera._

 _Llevándose una mano al lugar en cuestión, el pequeño dejó caer las rodillas a tierra, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, sin poder él hacer nada por solucionarlo._

 _-Me lo suponía - continuó hablando el otro, sin dirigirle una sola mirada significativa al niño. - Claro que tu entrenador está descontento contigo._

 _Thranduil intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en el costado se lo impidió. Tal vez se había roto una costilla. A los pocos segundos, sintió unos brazos arropándolo por los hombros y apegándolo a un cálido cuerpo._

 _-Levántate - le ordenó el padre, alzando ligeramente la barbilla._

 _-No - negó la suave voz que venía de sus espaldas, mientras que unas manos acariciaban su cabello con suavidad._

 _-No te metas - le espetó Oropher a su mujer, alzando ligeramente la punta de la espada. - Hijo, levántate._

 _-No es más que un niño. Déjalo en paz._

 _-Yo era menor que él cuando mi padre me colocó una espada entre las manos. ¡Vamos, álzate!_

 _-¡Oropher!_

 _Thranduil se refugió aún más entre los brazos de su madre, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, intentando escapar así a la vergüenza y a la furia de su padre. Éste miró muy largamente a su esposa de una manera muy extraña, como si no se hubiera esperado aquel estallido de furia por su parte._

 _-Déjalo en paz - susurró ella, entrecerrando sus ojos._

 _Oropher asintió lentamente, dejando a un lado el arma de madera y desenfundándose los guantes. -Siempre os tenéis que meter en todo vosotras, tan blandas y dóciles. Cuando tu amado hijo se enfrente a diez mil enemigos en el campo de batalla, de poco le servirá el consuelo y el llanto._

 _Thranduil no se atrevió a elevar la mirada hasta estar seguro de que su padre se había marchado. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por su rostro sin poder él hacer nada por evitarlo._

 _-Shhh - le susurró su madre al oído, intentando tranquilizarlo. -No te preocupes, pequeño. Serás un gran guerrero, ya lo verás. Lo llevas en la sangre._

 _-Naneth, ¿por qué adar es así conmigo? ¿Por qué no es como tú?_

 _-Tu padre te quiere, Thranduil; de veras. Pero no es capaz de darse cuenta. Ha sufrido demasiado en su vida._

* * *

El alce se detuvo con una suave sacudida tras el mandato de su amo, que giró la cabeza en derredor para observar el paisaje. Era un atardecer inestable y ventoso, con tenues rayos del sol filtrándose a través de los nubarrones grises que empañaban el cielo. A su frente, erigido sobre un acantilado alto y rocoso, con las saladas gotas del mar salpicando contra sus fuertes muros, se alzaba un alto palacio de roca rojiza, empinadas torres y pequeñas ventanas. El único punto de acceso al portón principal era un estrecho puente que salvaba la caída hacia la irregular playa que quedaba abajo. El Rey del Bosque permaneció un par de minutos observando con aire despreciativo aquella forma arquitectónica tan poco común entre los de su especie, más similar tal vez a los antiguos castillos y fortalezas humanas, en un vano intento de mostrar un inexistente dominio por la salvaje naturaleza que los rodeaba.

Thranduil espoleó a su montura una vez más, y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la entrada del paraje. Las pezuñas del animal apenas resonaban contra el camino de tierra clara rodeado de hierbajos silvestres y arbustos espinosos. El húmedo aire con olor a salitre le provocó al Elfo una profunda punzada en el pecho que él no pudo ignorar; aquélla no era la primera vez que sentía la presencia del mar, pero la congoja y la nostalgia invadieron su alma igualmente.

Pasó por debajo de las enormes puertas seguido de su séquito personal. A ambos costados quedaban apostados guardias del lugar, que permanecían firmes, con los escudos y las lanzas en perfecto equilibro e inmovilidad. Sin embargo, sus rostros y sus cabellos quedaban al descubierto, al contrario de lo dictado por la costumbre de su padre.

Continuaron por el largo patio de entrada, revestido todo de sillares de piedra fría, hasta llegar a la puerta doble que daba acceso al interior del palacio. Thranduil detuvo a su animal, se bajó del mismo con gracia y firmeza, y se aproximó hacia los dos Elfos, vestidos con largas túnicas rojas, que lo esperaban justo ahí.

-Mi Señor Thranduil - se arrodilló el más alto de los dos, mostrándole el respeto al Rey. -Bienvenido a _Caran-Falas_.

- _Caran-Falas_ \- repitió él, mirando con insignificancia el lugar. -Muy original.

-Nuestro Señor os espera - continuó el otro, eludiendo su comentario. -Por favor, seguidnos. Los pajes se encargarán de vuestra montura y de las de vuestro séquito.

-Que se encarguen bien. Mi compañero animal es muy preciado para mí.

El Elfo continuó a los otros dos pasillo a través. El corredor no era muy distinto al exterior de la fortaleza: la piedra y el color rojo prevalecían sobre todo el edificio. Los encargados de guiarlo hacia el Señor del lugar tampoco eran de su etnia: tenían una complexión más robusta, la piel menos blanca, y el cabello de un color entre negro y castaño.

Al final del pasillo, todo recto, les esperaban unas escaleras anchas revestidas de una alfombra de color dorado. Thranduil las subió sin prisa, con la barbilla en alto, con la mirada fija en la puerta que había al acabar éstas.

Los dos Elfos se detuvieron a ambos lados de la misma, con las cabezas gachas. El Rey penetró en el salón del trono sin demora. Era una habitación estrecha y larga, con altísimos pilares sosteniendo el techo abovedado. Para su sorpresa, el color predominante no era el rojo, sino el gris claro, casi blanco. La sala estaba casi vacía; el Señor no había convocado a nadie para recibirlo. Casi mejor así.

Y, sobre el trono de granito situado al final de la estancia, orgulloso y firme, con una tiara de oro colocada sobre su cabellera dorada y una significativa sonrisa en el rostro, estaba él, su huésped y aliado. Una de las personas a las que más odiaba en el mundo.

Thranduil se detuvo finalmente frente a su figura, y el Señor se levantó de su asiento, con los brazos extendidos.

-Hermano - lo saludó, abrazándolo en un intento de calidez.

-Hermano - le devolvió él el saludo, pero no el gesto.

-Ha debido de ser un viaje largo - le sonrió el otro, una vez se hubo despegado, mirándolo con sus pequeños ojos azules. -Y fatigoso.

-Pocos viajes pueden fatigarme.

-Había olvidado ya tu cinismo - murmuró el Señor, rodando ligeramente sus iris.

-Irónico, yo siempre te he recordado como el cínico de la familia.

-Y yo a ti como el despreocupado y gracioso. Parece que nos hemos intercambiado los roles. Cuántas vueltas da la vida, ¿no crees?

Thranduil no le respondió. En su lugar, cerró muy fuertemente el puño derecho tras su espalda, intentando por todos los medios relajarse.

-He venido con un motivo, Threnion.

-Oh, claro - asintió él. -¿Por qué si no? No creo que vinieras a visitarme de buen gusto. No es tu naturaleza.

-Parece que tú me recuerdas mejor.

-Oh, sí - rió como respuesta. -Mejor de lo que crees. Bueno, no perdamos tiempo. Mis señores te llevarán a tu aposento. Date un baño y vístete con propiedad; mi familia está deseando conocerte. Sobre todo mi bella Fánie.

-Yo también ansío conocerla - agregó el Rey, intentando que la mentira sonara creíble.

Sin mediar media palabra más, Thranduil siguió a otros dos Elfos distintos por unas escaleras de caracol, que los condujeron a una hilera de puertas que discurrían a través de un pasillo largo y solitario. La primera de todas ellas era la suya.

La alcoba era amplia, con una cama grande y cómoda, varios muebles que podían resultar muy útiles, y un baño adosado. Thranduil agradeció fríamente a los otros dos su cortesía, y, aprovechando su soledad, se encaminó hacia la bañera de la que disponía. Se alegró al comprobar que el agua caliente que rebosaba sus límites. Se despojó de sus ropas con rapidez, y sumergió su desnudo y tenso cuerpo entre el ardiente líquido, dejando soltar sus labios un suspiro ahogado de placer, dispuesto a disfrutar de un momento de paz y comodidad para reponer fuerza y ánimos. Los necesitaría.

* * *

Apenas una hora después, ya estaba vestido con una larga y lujosa túnica de color azul plateado, sus dedos repletos de anillos y su cabello peinado con lustre. Colocó sobre su cabeza la tiara plateada que siempre llevaba en sus viajes, y se dispuso a bajar de nuevo aquellas molestas escaleras. Abajo, los mismos Elfos que lo habían acompañado antes le indicaron el camino que debía seguir hacia el comedor real, donde la familia del Señor lo esperaba desde hacía un rato.

Intentando contener sus nervios, e inspirando muy profundamente, el Rey penetró en la habitación, en cuyo centro descansaba una larga mesa de madera tallada. Sobre las paredes descansaban unos tapices lustrosamente tejidos, y, sentados sobre sus asientos, esperando a que llegara, estaban los seis miembros de la Familia Señorial. Todos se levantaron al verlo aparecer, excepto su hermano, que permaneció sentado en el centro de la mesa.

-Hermano - lo saludó de nuevo. -Os esperábamos. Ven, acércate, toma asiento. Aún no hemos probado bocado.

Thranduil calló y se aproximó a los comensales, tragando saliva fuertemente. Solamente era capaz de mirar al Señor.

-Majestad - continuó él, levantándose y agarrando del hombro al joven de cabellos castaños que permanecía a su lado izquierdo. -Éste es mi primogénito, Ullion.

El aludido, que, como su padre, tenía una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro y unos ojos redondos y de pequeñas dimensiones, le hizo una profunda reverencia, antes de hablar con voz firme y palabras suaves: -Un placer conoceros, mi Señor y, si me lo permitís, tío.

-Os lo permito - asintió Thranduil, sorprendido por la frescura del joven, que, por razones que el conocía, le recordó a él mismo muchos años atrás. -Os conozco, sobrino. Asistí a vuestro bautizo.

-Es curioso - asintió Threnion, como pensando para sí mismo. -Creo recordar, y corrígeme si me equivoco, que es el único de mis hijos al que conoces.

Thranduil le dirigió una fría mirada a su hermano, pero el hijo de éste pareció querer intermediar. -Mi Señor, lo que ocurriera años atrás es mejor ser olvidado. Estamos hoy aquí reunidos por un asunto mayor.

-Sabias palabras, hijo mío - asintió Threnion, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. -Serás un gran Señor. Y tu hermana una gran reina.

Aquellas palabras no habían sido elegidas al azar, y Thranduil bien lo sabía.

-Hermano - continuó el Señor, pasando un brazo ahora por la figura que quedaba a su derecha. -Seguro que recordáis a mi esposa, lady Näria.

Thranduil rodó sus ojos con lentitud hacia la bella dama cuyos hombros cubría el brazo de su hermano. Lady Näria, claro que sí. Piel tersa y brillante, ojos enormes y verdes, cejas espesas y perfiladas, cabello largo y oscuro, labios rojizos y carnosos, y figura de curvas sinuosas. Ella miraba hacia abajo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Majestad - lo saludó, con voz clara y algo débil. Él inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-Qué saludo tan frío - comentó Threnion, que parecía tener la lengua más afilada de lo común aquella noche. -Ya habrá tiempo de reencuentros. Prosigamos. Mi hija mayor, Mëria.

Mëria era una muchacha joven, más aún que el mayor de sus sobrinos; una doncella alta, de figura delgada y esbelta, con el cabello dorado de su padre, rizado, los ojos verdes de su madre, y las facciones tan bien definidas, que Thranduil sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

-Es increíblemente hermosa, ¿no crees, hermano?

-Así es - asintió él, besando la mano de la joven. -Me recordáis mucho a mi madre, mi Señora. Diría que sois su viva imagen.

Aunque no había pronunciado aquellas palabras con ánimo de hacer daño, el rostro de Threnion se mostró ceniciento en menos de dos segundos; pero se recompuso a la nada.

-Ya tiene a varios pretendientes por detrás. No es sorpresa. Aunque el aspecto sea el de su abuela, el carácter es de su madre, sin lugar a dudas.

Thranduil fue el que recayó aquella vez, pero no lo mostró físicamente.

-Mi hija menor - continuó Threnion, posando aquella vez el brazo sobre los hombros de una niña de largo cabello entre castaño y anaranjado y ojos grandes y castaños. -Thenidiel.

Thranduil agachó la cabeza frente a la pequeña en señal de respeto, y ella se lo devolvió, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y la mirada nerviosa. Probablemente nunca hubiera estado ante un Rey.

-Y, ahora, la guinda del pastel. Fánie, la pieza más hermosa de toda mi descendencia.

Thranduil abrió exageradamente los ojos ante lo que le esperaba. Fánie era bella, muy bella. Su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran azules, su cabello muy rubio. Era una copia casi idéntica a su madre, lo cual le dolió profundamente. Pero no era aquella la razón de su desconcierto. Fánie era una niña; una muchacha que estaría entrando en su doncellez, nada más. Las formas de su cuerpo apenas y eran aún perceptibles, y la inocencia de su mirada le mostraba como si de un espejo se tratara todas las ilusiones que su joven cabecita proyectaba sobre su mente; ilusiones que probablemente distarían mucho de la realidad.

-Mi señor - murmuró ella, con las mejillas ardientes y la voz temblorosa.

-Mi... mi Señora - la saludó él, agarrando su mano y besándola con brevedad. -Es todo un encanto conoceros al fin.

Ella sonrió con nerviosismo, jugueteando con sus manos, y miró hacia el suelo, sin atreverse dirigirle la mirada a su futuro prometido.

-Bueno, pues ya está - sonrió Threnion, más feliz que ninguno en aquella habitación. -Tendréis mucho tiempo para hablar y conoceros a partir de ahora. Pero, por el momento, comamos, antes de que nuestros platos se enfríen. Hermano, creo que será conveniente que hablemos más tarde en mi habitación.

-Creo que será lo mejor - asintió él, no sabiendo si mirar al Señor con odio, o con una pizca de miedo.

* * *

Una vez acabada la cena, Thranduil y Threnion se despidieron con educación del resto de comensales, y se retiraron por una puerta distinta. Tras subir otro tramo de escaleras (por suerte, aquellas fueron rectas) ambos Elfos se internaron en un pasillo de grandes dimensiones y penetraron por una puerta que había al fondo. La habitación personal del Señor de palacio era muy amplia y conectaba a través de otra puerta con su alcoba.

Threnion tomó asiento tras su escritorio, y cruzó las manos ante su hermano, con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

-Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido?

-¿Que... qué me ha parecido? Es una niña.

-Sí - asintió el otro, como un poco confundido. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

-¿Que si no me...? Threnion, por amor de Ilúvatar, ¡no es más que una niña!

-Oh - gorjeó el Señor. -Olvidaba que te gustaban las mayores.

Thranduil no cabía dentro de su asombro. -Cuando tenía la edad de tu hija mayor, me gustaban las mayores. Pero ahora, años después, siendo yo más que un adulto... ¿Me quieres casar con una chiquilla?

-¿Tienes algún problema con esa chiquilla? Te recuerdo que es mi hija.

-¡Eres tú el que tendrías que tener un problema conmigo!

-¿Contigo? - inquirió el otro, que parecía aún más perdido que el monarca. -Tengo muchos, no lo niego. Pero eres un Rey. Con eso me basta.

-Threnion - recomenzó Thranduil, intentando inspirar lentamente. -Tu hija apenas y es doncella.

-Es doncella. No te preocupes por eso. Sangra desde hace cinco años.

-¡Me da igual que sangre! - exclamó él, alzando los brazos al cielo. -¡Santa Aman, Threnion! ¿¡No te sientes reacio ante la idea de casar a tu hija con un Elfo de mil años!? ¿¡Cuántos años tiene!?

-Qué más te da cuántos años tenga. Es joven, bella, y tiene toda una vida para darte hijos fuertes y hermosos.

-Pero... ¿Acaso hablas en serio? Es tu hija. ¿No la ves más que como un objeto para darte poder y nietos?

Pensó que su hermano se iba a levantar violentamente tras escuchar aquella pregunta, para agarrarlo por fuerza del cuello y pegarle un puñetazo en la sien izquierda; sin embargo, y para acrecentar su estado de sorpresa, él pareció ni inmutarse.

-¨Cuando se tiene el poder no se puede desviar la atención¨ - recitó, a modo de toda respuesta.

Thranduil negó para sí, mirando al Señor con asco en los ojos. -No has cambiado nada. Sigues igual.

-La vida es para los inteligentes, Thranduil. Y yo soy uno de ellos.

-Tú eres un depravado.

-¡No soy un depravado! Te encanta exagerar. Siempre te ha encantado. Fánie no es tan niña. Prefiero que le quites la inocencia tú ahora que un estúpido paje dentro de unos años.

-¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de tu hija?

-No es mi culpa. No me extrañaría, teniendo la madre que tiene. Su hermana mayor ya ha salido a ella.

Thranduil cerró muy fuertemente el puño por segunda vez aquella noche, pero se contuvo para no caer en su juego.

-No pienso desposar a una chiquilla.

-Oh, Manwë - bufó Threnion. - Tú y tu honor.

-Alguien deberá tenerlo en esta familia.

-Tú y yo no somos familia. Recuerda eso siempre.

-Lo recuerdo todos los días, créeme.

-Pues bien que lo has olvidado al venir aquí y pedir la mano de mi hija.

-Un pacto se establece entre Señores, no entre familias.

-Cierto - sonrió Threnion forzadamente, alzando una mano. -Y dime, hermano, ¿crees que permitiré que te quedes en mi castillo, tú, que ni siquiera asististe ni a mi boda ni al bautizo de ninguno de mis vástagos, después de espetarme en toda la cara que no quieres casarte con mi bella y dulce niña, la que ha estado soñando contigo día y noche en silencio desde que le dije que iba a casarse con un apuesto Rey?

-¿Apuesto?

-Debía mentirle para hacerle ilusiones a la pobre.

-No me niego a casarme con ella. Solamente digo... que sería más que conveniente esperar un poco más.

-Ajá - asintió Threnion, mientras su sonrisa iba ensanchándose en su rostro poco a poco. -Así me gusta. No somos tan diferentes, ¿verdad? Y dime, hermanito, ¿cuánto es para ti ¨un poco más¨?

-Hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-Oh, venga, ¡no fastidies! - exclamó el Señor, golpeando con sus manos los reposabrazos de la silla.

-No pienso casarme con ella hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Treinta y seis.

-No hay problema. Podemos esperar catorce años.

-¡Para el carro! ¿Quién te dice que a mí no me importe?

-Vamos, Threnion. Sé que estás loco por ver a tu hija en el trono. Darías lo que fuera por ello.

-Tienes razón. Pero ¿quién te dice que no tengo más alternativas?

-Claro que las tienes. Tienes otras dos hijas. Seguro que les tienes fichado ya algún pretendiente.

Threnion miró muy fijamente a su hermano a los ojos, asintiendo con brevedad. -Y ¿tú qué ganas con ello?

-Armas. Sé que tienes el mayor resguardo de armas de toda la Tierra Media. Quiero que me envíes una cantidad determinada anualmente.

-¿Sólo?

-Y aceite de pescado.

-¿Para qué quieres aceite de pescado?

-Para lo mismo que tú. Sé de sus propiedades. No elegiste un asentamiento al lado del mar por gusto.

-Vaya, no eres tan lerdo como pensaba.

-Quiero eso y catorce años de espera. Entonces, tu hija será reina.

-Sí. Y tú me mandarás un tercio de tus Elfos para mi Ejército.

-¿C-cómo?

-Tú tienes soldados y yo armas. Tendremos que equilibrar, ¿no crees?

-(...) De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

Threnion se separó lentamente de su hermano, con una sonrisa sarcástica luciendo en su rostro.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó Thranduil finalmente, pues lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso.

-Estás solo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estás desesperado por cerrar el pacto conmigo. A ti no te importa el aceite de pescado, tú quieres una esposa.

-Deliras, como de costumbre. Deberías volver a tus libros.

-Quién lo iba a decir - continuó el otro, medio riendo. -Podría haberte subsacado todo lo que hubiera querido.

-Inténtalo.

-Oh, no. Todo a su tiempo. Si no, no sería divertido.

-Te deseo suerte para el futuro.

Threnion se levantó de su asiento, acercándose con lentitud al rostro del monarca, hasta dejar su nariz a dos escasos centímetros de la del otro.

-Dime, hermano, sólo para cuando vayas a desvirtuar a mi hija; ¿alguna vez has yacido con Elfa alguna?

-Sabes que no - le respondió el Rey, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo sí. Todas las noches.

Thranduil sintió cómo el ritmo de su corazón se acrecentaba con rapidez, pero utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad por intentar parecer frío e impasible, como de costumbre.

-Le gusta gritar, ¿sabes? ¿Te lo preguntaste alguna vez?

Nada. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no estamparle la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Y eso que no disfruta mucho con mi compañía - continuó Threnion, con una pizca de decepción y tristeza cruzando sus ojos. -Tú siempre has sido el guapo, yo el listo. A pesar de todo, creo que siempre me ha sido fiel. Es una buena esposa. (...) Yo también la amaba, ¿sabes?

-No. Tú nunca has amado a nadie.

-Cree lo que quieras - zanjó el Señor, dándole la vuelta al escritorio y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación para abrirla. -Quiero que mañana al alba desaparezcas de este castillo.

-No hay problema.

-Y, Thranduil. Si me entero de que mi esposa te ha visitado esta noche, la mataré.

El otro asintió con brevedad, se levantó de su asiento, y desapareció por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Cuatro horas después de la conversación mantenida con su hermano, Thranduil permanecía en su alcoba, sentado sobre su escritorio, repasando los últimos informes que le quedaban por revisar con Húlion. Tantas eran sus labores como Rey, que no podía permitirse marchar de viaje o expedición un solo día sin llevar una cantidad enorme de papeleo consigo. De todas maneras, en aquellos momentos, lo agradecía enormemente, pues toda actividad era bien recibida con el fin de distraer su mente. Con un suspiro, dirigió una mirada cansada hacia el crepitar del fuego, perdiendo su mirada entre las llamas, recordando sin quererlo las palabras de su hermano.

 _-¨Estás solo_ ¨.

Estás solo. ¿De veras... aquello lo afectaba tanto? La soledad siempre había sido su refugio, desde... No, la soledad no dañaba; las personas eran las que hacían daño. Las que no te atacaban, te traicionaban; las que no te traicionaban, te dejaban. Pero... ¿ciertamente se había mostrado tan desesperado por casarse con aquella niña?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Lamento la frialdad de antes.

Thranduil elevó la mirada al acto, y se encontró con ella. Iba vestida con una bata de color blanco, con el cabello cayéndole en ondas sobre el pecho y los labios ligeramente pintados.

-Yo no lo llamaría ¨frialdad¨ - respondió, sin disimular el tono de desprecio.

Näria asintió con rapidez, agachando la cabeza y apretando la mandíbula. -Tienes razón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tengo que decirlo?

Ella levantó la mirada, y Thranduil observó sus ojos verdes en totalidad después de muchos años.

-Vengo a pedir disculpas.

-Si no hubieras entrado sin permiso, no tendrías que pedirlas.

-Disculpas por lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo.

-Pues es tarde.

-Thranduil.

-Márchate.

-Thranduil, por favor.

Él suspiró con impaciencia, y se levantó de su asiento con lentitud. -Adelante.

-Lamento todo lo que ocurrió. Sé que te hice mucho daño.

-Qué va. No tanto como te crees.

-A mí también me dolió.

-Oh - profirió él en carcajadas. -¿Te dolió dejarme de lado por casarte con mi hermano, con el que no habías hablado en tu vida?

-Era mi futuro. Me importaba más que lo nuestro. A ti también.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero yo jamás te hubiera hecho lo que me hiciste.

-No fue fácil...

-Cómo tienes la vergüenza de venir a decirme esto a la cara.

-(...) Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

-Ya da igual. Tengo problemas más importantes.

-Mi hija... es una niña buena y dulce. No se parece ni a Threnion ni a mí. Ella no tiene culpa de nada.

-No te preocupes, no pienso hacerle daño. No soy como vosotros.

-Threnion me ha dicho que has retrasado el matrimonio. Gracias.

-Dime, Näria. Dicen que eres la Elfa más poderosa del mundo. Dicen que el control que mantienes sobre mi hermano es magistral, gracias a tu increíble belleza. ¿Cómo es que no conseguiste convencerlo de que vuestra hija era demasiado joven para casarse?

Ella no respondió. Thranduil asintió.

-Es increíble. Sois tal para cual.

-Haría lo que fuera por mis hijos. Lo que fuera.

-Sí, como entregarlos a un desconocido.

-No eres un desconocido.

-Y por eso has venido a pedirme que no le haga daño.

-(...) No tengo todo el poder sobre mi esposo. Hay cosas que se me escapan.

-Vete. Me das asco.

Sin embargo, ella se quedó completamente quieta en el sitio, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada. -Sabes que mi marido me matará si se entera de que estoy aquí contigo, ¿verdad?

-No. No lo hará. Eres demasiado valiosa para él.

-Me detesta. Ansía buscar la mínima excusa para deshacerse de mí.

-Creo que también te tiene cariño... a su manera. No se librará de ti tan fácilmente. Creo que tiene sentimientos encontrados.

-No soy sólo su calientacamas, para que lo sepas.

-No, también eres su dolor de muelas. Pero disfruta de ti, de la pasión que le inspiras y del odio que le generas. Le gusta tener enemigos. Así funciona él.

-(...) Yo jamás le he sido infiel. Lo juro por mi vida.

-Lo creo.

-No porque le tenga miedo.

Thranduil calló, mientras escrutaba su rostro con cálculo. Ella agachó la cabeza, dirigió sus manos a su cintura, desató el nudo de su bata, y se pasó la prenda por los hombros, dejándola que cayera al suelo.

Él jamás la había visto desnuda. Su cuerpo era tal y como siempre lo había imaginado. Sus hombros eran estrechos; sus caderas eran anchas; sus glúteos eran grandes y firmes; sus pechos eran redondos, sus pezones morenos y erizados. Ella se acarició uno de ellos con los dedos a la vez que se adelantaba hacia él, posando las manos sobre su abdomen, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, besándolos, mordiéndolos, acariciándolos con su lengua. Pero Thranduil la agarró fuertemente del cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Ya no funciona - negó él, sonriendo. -Ya no. Yacería contigo esta noche simplemente para que mi hermano se enterase, para ver cómo te cruza la cara y te tortura lentamente. Pero no lo haré, porque mi orgullo está por encima. Sal ahora mismo de esta habitación, vestida, o te juro que seré yo el que te mate con mis propias manos.

Näria lo miró, con algo de temor al principio, para después pasar al odio. Con desprecio, se alejó de su lado y se agachó para coger su bata. Thranduil observó sus nalgas intentando ignorar el calor de su entrepierna y el ferviente deseo de agarrarla y hacerla suya; no, se juró a sí mismo que ya no funcionaría de la misma manera tiempo atrás.

Ella se vistió con rapidez, atándose la prenda a la cintura, y le dirigió una última mirada de repulsa. -No sabes en qué terreno te metes, Thranduil. No se trata solamente de tu hermano; se trata de mí.

-Sí, tiemblo de miedo ante vosotros. Vete ya.

-Discrepa - murmuró Näria, abriendo la puerta con rapidez. -Y cámbiate los calzones. Te hará falta en un rato.

El Rey agarró con fuerza el tintero que reposaba sobre el escritorio, y lo estampó contra la entrada de la habitación una vez que estuvo cerrada. Desgarrando el aire con un grito de rabia, se dejó caer contra el suelo, observando sus manos temblar. No temía a Näria ni tampoco a Threnion; se temía a sí mismo. Y maldijo la hora en la que se había comprometido con la hija de ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

La joven aguantaba de puntillas agarrándose al marco de la ventana, con el cuello estirazado para poder fijar su vista en el suelo que quedaba muchos pies abajo. La fuerte brisa marina revolvía sus ondulados cabellos, a la vez que el sonido de las olas estrellándose contra las rocas retumbaba en sus oídos. Sus ojos empañados por el frío y por las lágrimas seguían el rumbo de aquel alce que se alejaba lentamente del castillo. Eran las siete y media de la mañana; apenas había salido el sol.

La niña se alejó del filo del vano, soltando su agarre sobre la fría pared y dándose la vuelta, intentando disimular su pena.

-Se ha ido - escuchó la voz de su hermano. -¿Por qué se ha ido?

Fánie elevó la mirada con pesar. Ullion permanecía de pie, con el brazo apoyado sobre la cabecera de un alto sillón. Sobre aquel mismo asiento quedaba sedente su madre, que acariciaba levemente el brazo de su hermana mayor. Thenidiel estaba sentada al otro lado de la habitación, junto al fuego, con un libro apoyado sobre las piernas flexionadas y simulando estar leyendo, cuando realmente todo aquel asunto le importaba tanto como al resto de la familia.

-Ha traicionado a padre - asintió Mëria, con sus ojos rasgados girando en torno a toda la sala. -Y con él nos ha traicionado a todos.

Fánie agachó la cabeza, sintiendo cómo temblaban sus piernas.

-Ha manchado nuestro honor - maldijo Ullion por lo bajo. -¿Quién se cree que es para tratar así a su propio hermano?

-Hace ya mucho que ese al que veis alejarse no es mi hermano.

Todos giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta de la estancia, donde quedaba su padre, orgulloso e indiferente, como siempre. Fánie contuvo un respingo al observar la esquiva sonrisa que brillaba en su rostro.

-¿Cómo permites que te trate así? - inquirió Ullion, que parecía cien veces más ofendido que su progenitor. Él era el único de los hijos al cual Threnion le permitía hablarle de ¨tú¨.

-Así es como trata a todo el mundo. Se cree superior al resto de la creación.

El Señor avanzó a grandes zancadas con la mirada puesta sobre Fánie. A la pequeña no se le pasó por alto cómo su madre rodaba la cabeza en la dirección contraria.

Threnion flexionó levemente sus rodillas y posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hija. Casi nunca la tocaba, y en cierto modo ella prefería que no lo hiciera.

-No hemos anulado vuestro matrimonio - negó él, con sus pequeñas y punzantes pupilas clavándose en el punto más débil de su alma. -Sólo lo hemos atrasado hasta que cumplas cincuenta años. Entonces, él volverá, os casaréis, y tú serás una hermosa reina. ¨La¨ hermosa reina - terminó aquella oración posando uno de sus platinos mechones tras su puntiaguda oreja. -Valdrá la pena la espera, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió levemente, y su padre se alejó hacia atrás, no sin antes apretar un poco más fuerte su hombro. -Así me gusta. ¿Veis? Todos contentos.

Fánie realmente se moría de ganas por decirle que no ansiaba ya casarse con ese Elfo que la había abandonado, pero no se atrevió. Había que estar loco para contrariar a su padre.

-Creo que es mejor que olvidemos este malentendido. ¿No creéis?

-Aguarda - interrumpió Ullion. -¿Me estás diciendo... que aún está en pie?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Después de lo que nos ha hecho?

-De toda situación se puede sacar el jugo, hijo. Ya lo irás aprendiendo.

Threnion rodó sus ojos a lo largo de toda la habitación, y, acto seguido, salió por la puerta, sin mediar ni una sola palabra más.

Ullion bufó con desagrado, siguiendo los pasos del mayor. Mëria se alejó del tacto de su madre, con los brazos entrecruzados.

-Es una pena - murmuró, antes de alejarse a su vez por el pasillo. -Era bastante más atractivo que padre.

Näria, Fánie y Thenidiel se quedaron solas en la habitación. La pequeña devolvió la mirada a su libro con lentitud, y su hermana mayor se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo su corazón partido en mitades muy pequeñas.

-Cielo - escuchó cómo la llamaba su madre. -Ven aquí.

Ella obedeció y avanzó hasta quedar a su lado. Näria sujetó su barbilla entre sus fríos dedos y la obligó a mirarla a sus exóticos ojos.

-Escúchame. Sé que ahora sientes que todo tu mundo se ha acabado, pero eres muy joven, mi amor. (...) Tu padre no te lo va a decir, pero lo que ese Elfo ha hecho por ti ha sido un grandísimo favor.

Fánie entrecerró los ojos, tragando saliva con dureza. ¿Un favor, decía?

-Eres muy pequeña para casarte aún.

-La mayoría de las damas se casan a mi edad, cuando sangran. Me lo dijiste.

-En nuestra cultura es así, como ocurre entre los humanos. Pero entre los Elfos de familias como la de tu padre es distinto. No hay honor alguno en casar a una niña con un anciano, querida.

-Pero... él no es un anciano. Y es un Rey.

-Sí. Y tú serás la reina. Pero no ahora. No aún. Cuando crezcas un poco estarás más preparada e instruida para el matrimonio y tus nuevas obligaciones.

-Madre... ¿Él me ama?

Näria abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente desprevenida ante aquella pregunta. A veces olvidaba lo distinta que su hija era a ella.

-Sí, mi vida. Te ama. Quedó prendado de tu belleza. Pero ahora has de ser paciente. Algún día entenderás todo esto, lo prometo.

Fánie cerró los ojos con dureza, y asintió rápidamente. Su madre acarició con el dorso de la mano sus pálidas mejillas, y se levantó del sillón con premura.

-Deberías orar un poco por su viaje, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, ya es tu prometido.

Aquel último comentario pareció animar a la niña, que ensanchó una tímida sonrisa y asintió con delicadeza. Subiéndose las faldas del vestido, se apresuró a salir de la habitación, con su madre siguiéndola por detrás.

Thenidiel quedó sola en la sala, pues. Al escuchar el sonido de los pasos alejarse por el pasillo, la pequeña elevó la mirada del libro, lo dejó a un lado en el sillón, y bajó del mismo con un saltito. Con rapidez, se aproximó a la estrecha ventana, se aupó al filo, y vislumbró el desierto camino que se perdía en la distancia. Aquella había sido la primera persona extraña a su tierra que había conocido en su corta vida. Le habían dicho que se parecía a su padre, pero no era así. Su padre era delgado, pálido, con los ojos pequeños y dañinos, voz aguda y palabras toscas y dañinas. Aquel Elfo era alto, fuerte, de cabello largo y enormes ojos claros. Su voz había sido suave y sus palabras educadas. Le había gustado, aunque casi no lo había conocido. Bajo la oscuridad de aquel castillo, contra el agua de las violentas olas y bajo el cielo siempre nublado, todas las personas que quedaban bajo su hogar parecían misteriosas y recelosas de sus secretos, con elegantes trajes y ostentosas joyas de oro. Él había relucido contra aquella oscuridad. Se preguntó si allí, al lugar al que iría, las personas serían como él.

Thenidiel posó los pies en el suelo, desesperanzada. Su hermana alguna vez marcharía, pero ella siempre quedaría allí encerrada. Con la cabeza gacha, arrastró los pies hacia el sillón, volvió a subirse a él, y retomó su lectura.

* * *

Thranduil se encerró en su alcoba nada más llegar a su hogar. Había sido un viaje muy largo, y deseaba descansar junto al fuego para calentar los huesos y relajar los músculos. Mientras su mirada se perdía entre las danzantes llamas, su mente viajaba constantemente de los pálidos ojos de su sobrina hacia la torneada desnudez de su cuñada. No sabía cuál de aquellas dos imágenes le provocaba mayor mareo. ¿Quién le había mandado alejarse de su hogar? Nunca debería haber pisado aquella fortaleza maldita.

Unos golpes a su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. El Rey dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios, y ordenó el paso a quien hubiera llamado.

-Mi Señor - escuchó la voz de uno de sus guardias a sus espaldas. -La tenemos.

Thranduil giró su cabeza hacia atrás, y se alegró de tener una noticia buena al fin.

-Hacedla pasar.

El Elfo armado soltó el agarre de la mujer que retenía de un brazo. Era una Humana de cabello castaño y largo, piel suavemente bronceada y cubierta por una túnica gastada y roída.

Thranduil sonrió para sí. -Dejadnos.

El guardia cerró la puerta, y la mujer miró levemente hacia atrás, algo nerviosa.

-Por favor, sentaos - dijo el Elfo, alargando el brazo hacia una de las sillas que quedaban libres en la alcoba.

Ella le dirigió una turbia mirada, y quedó sobre el lugar señalado.

-Así que - comenzó él - vos sois la criatura que ha estado merodeando por mi bosque sin mi permiso.

Ella lo miró tan fijamente que por un momento Thranduil se sintió temblar bajo su mirada.

-El bosque no tiene dueño, mi Señor - le respondió, no obstante, con elocuente educación.

-Os equivocáis. Este es mi territorio. Yo reino sobre él.

-Me extravié - se encogió ella de hombros. -Iba de camino a Valle.

Mentía. Él lo sabía.

-Os noto tensa - decidió tomar otro método. -¿No habíais estado nunca en la alcoba de un Soberano?

-No he tenido el placer.

-Ahora lo estáis. Os aseguro que es mucho más cómoda que las mazmorras.

Ella borró su sonrisa del rostro. -¿Qué queréis?

-Es un delito hacer uso de los caminos de mi pueblo sin mi consentimiento.

-Los caminos no los hicieron vuestro pueblo.

Thranduil intentó no mostrarse furibundo ante la ofensa recibida. Quería seguir con su plan.

-Decidme, señora: ¿qué preferís, pasar la noche en las mazmorras o en la alcoba de un Rey?

Ella se tensó al momento, mirándolo como un gato a punto de saltar. -Las mazmorras.

-¿Seguro?

-No me vendo.

-No quiero que vendas tu cuerpo. Quiero otra cosa de ti.

La mujer pareció relajarse un tanto, y lo observó de lado. -¿El qué?

-Sé lo que puedes hacer. Hazme un favor y te prometo que quedarás libre por la mañana. Tu secreto quedará a salvo conmigo.

-¿No crees que pueda ser peligrosa?

-Tú no eres peligrosa - negó él. -Lo noto.

Ella lo miró muy fijamente, y, acto seguido, se aproximó a sus ojos, mirando en su interior.

-¿Qué queréis saber?

Thranduil se estiró. -¿No necesitáis... ningún instrumental?

-No los necesito. Los ojos lo dicen todo. ¿Qué queréis saber? - repitió.

El Rey se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, pensando en sus posibilidades. A los pocos segundos, preguntó:

-¿Qué tipo de Rey seré?

-Temido y respetado - respondió ella. -Perpetuaréis la gloria de vuestro padre. Nadie osará penetrar en vuestros dominios... sin vuestro consentimiento.

Él sonrió, y siguió preguntando: -¿Cómo seré recordado en adelante?

-El Gran Rey Elfo de la Tercera Edad. Seréis comparado con Thingol de Doriath.

-¿Y mis gestas? ¿Cuan altas las alcanzaré?

-Las más grandes gestas las habéis alcanzado ya. De ahora en adelante las eludiréis.

Thranduil frunció el entrecejo, mirando con odio a aquella mujer. -Mentís.

-Yo no miento. Sólo digo lo que veo.

-Pues veis mal.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y echó hacia atrás su espalda. A pesar de su descontento, él siguió preguntando:

-¿Alcanzaré la gloria como monarca?

-Eso dependerá de vuestro concepto de gloria. No puedo responder a esa pregunta.

-¿Igualaré a mi padre?

-Nadie puede igualar a nadie. Tampoco puedo responderla.

Thranduil giró los ojos hacia abajo, contrariado. Preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. -¿Tendré hijos?

-Uno solo.

El Rey elevó la mirada, sorprendido.

-¿De veras?

Ella asintió.

-¿Y cómo será?

-Un fiero guerrero y noble de corazón. Os enorgulleceréis de él.

En aquel momento, solamente una pregunta atravesó la mente de Thranduil, y su boca la preguntó sin darle tiempo a pensar:

-¿Y su madre?

La Humana lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Qué queréis saber de ella?

-¿Será... mi esposa?

-Sí. Vuestra reina.

Él agachó los ojos, con las mejillas ardientes. -¿Y... la amaré?

-Sí. La amaréis más que a nada ni a nadie.

Thranduil sintió sus ojos empañarse y su garganta resecarse. -Os equivocáis. Yo no sé amar.

-Yo no me equivoco.

-Podéis dormir en el diván de la sala contigua. Hay fuego y comida para vos.

La mujer entendió la indirecta. Se levantó, se inclinó ligeramente, y se alejó a la puerta contigua, dejando al monarca solo con sus pensamientos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Catorce años después_

El Rey del Bosque permanecía sentado sobre su cama, con la espalda arqueada hacia abajo y los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas, el torso descubierto al frío aire de la mañana y el fino cabello rubio cayendo sobre su suave piel. Su mirada estaba fija en las lujosas prendas que quedaban amontonadas, esperándolo, encima de una silla situada justo a su frente: una hermosa túnica de un color oscuro, similar al azul del anochecer, unas altas botas plateadas, y una sotana de un rojo intenso; todo ello junto a su corona y su cetro. Mientras sus ojos permanecían inmóviles sobre aquel punto, su mente divagaba hacia tiempos lejanos en el pasado, hacia lugares que él apenas recordaba, hacia personas que ya comenzaba a olvidar.

Unos golpes a su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Él carraspeó: -¿¡Sí!?

-Mi Señor, ya están al llegar.

Thranduil asintió para sí mismo, se recompuso sobre su mullido colchón, y agarró con firmeza las botas y la túnica.

El Rey bajó al salón del trono, esperando con una extraña mezcla de paciencia e impaciencia a que llegaran sus huéspedes. Aún no podía creerse que aquél día hubiera llegado.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, y él hizo ademán de levantarse, hasta que recordó que el monarca debía permanecer sentado hasta que sus invitados llegaran. Tragando saliva, observó cómo seis siluetas aparecían recortadas contra la luz del salón. El sudor comenzó a bajarle por la frente y a empaparle las axilas. Sintió un repentino miedo sacudir su espina dorsal. Tras ordenarse mentalmente que se calmara, Thranduil se irguió más orgullosamente sobre su trono, agarrando con fuerza su cetro.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, ellos se detuvieron ante las escaleras que lo elevaban por encima de los demás en aquella sala. El monarca se obligó a sí mismo a mirar solamente a una persona por el momento: a su hermano.

Thranduil se levantó, descendió por los escalones, e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo. -Lord Threnion.

-Majestad - se inclinó él, a su vez, con su característica sonrisa brillando en su rostro. -Largo tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos por última vez.

-No tan largo.

-Será a vuestro parecer. Tal vez tengamos concepciones distintas del tiempo.

No llevaba ni un minuto frente a él, y Threnion ya comenzaba a lanzar sus venenosas palabras como dardos mortales. Thranduil inspiró hondo, y se recordó que, allí, él era el que mandaba.

-Catorce años apenas es un levísimo instante para un Elfo. Tal vez estéis tan acostumbrado a las concepciones Humanas que lo hayáis olvidado.

Thernion torció un poco su sonrisa, pero ningún otro gesto demostró su desagrado. -No creo que se deba a eso. Creo que para mi hija han pasado más de catorce años, humanos y élficos.

Thranduil rodó con pesar los ojos hacia su derecha, y allí reconoció a la que, sin duda, sería su esposa en no mucho tardar.

Con un estremecimiento de estómago, Thranduil observó su largo cabello platino, su piel blanca y sus enormes ojos azules. Había cambiado mucho desde que la había visto por última vez; claro que, por aquel entonces, ella era solamente una bella cría, y ahora era toda una Elfa, una hermosísima Elfa. Las pupilas del monarca se dirigieron instantáneamente hacia la dama que tomaba del brazo a su marido, con sus verdes orbes y su vestido rojo y apegado, pero apenas un segundo después volvió a desviar la atención hacia su prometida. Debía comenzar a diferenciar conceptos en su cerebro.

-Claro que sí - sonrió él, levemente, aproximándose para tomar la mano de la doncella entre la suya propia. -Y lo lamento más que nadie.

La aludida se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada al suelo. Podría haber crecido, pero la inocencia en sus ojos seguía intacta.

-Fánie, querida - la reprendió su padre. -¿No crees que deberías responder a las palabras del Rey?

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, visiblemente contrariada, pero Thranduil la detuvo. -No es necesario. No ahora. La dama ha de estar agotada de un viaje tan largo, como el resto de la familia. ¿Por qué no os retiráis a vuestros aposentos ya? La cena se servirá esta noche.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces? - se unió una nueva voz a la conversación.

-¡Mëria! - exclamó la esposa del Señor, con los ojos desorbitados.

Thranduil giró la cabeza hacia la muchacha que acababa de hablar. La recordaba bien; cómo no hacerlo, asemejándose tanto en apariencia a la fémina a la que él más había amado en su vida. Sin embargo, en la mirada de la mayor de sus sobrinas no había dulzura ni inocencia, sino una desfachatez y una galantería tan desproporcionadas, que el Rey no supo si reír o llorar. No obstante, optó por lo primero.

-Todo lo que os plazca, mi Señora.

-¿Todo... todo? - inquirió ella, alzando una ceja, con una juguetona expresión en el rostro.

-¡Mëria! - aquella vez, fue el mismo Threnion el que la reprendió, y ella pareció erguirse un poco (sólo un poco) en su postura.

-Hay un hermoso jardín en la parte trasera de palacio. Podéis pasear por él si os place y regodearos en su belleza.

Ella, a modo de toda respuesta, rodó con desprecio los ojos y dejó escapar un bufido de sus labios. Thranduil desvaneció la sonrisa de su rostro, y se recordó mentalmente que debería tener cuidado con aquélla muchacha.

-Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos - desvió Threnion le conversación.

-Como gustéis. Mis mayordomos os llevarán a vuestras habitaciones.

-Y... Majestad, me gustaría hablar con vos a solas; si no es de vuestra molestia, claro está - añadió el menor de los hermanos.

Thranduil rechinó un poco los dientes, pero decidió ceder a su ¨inocente¨ petición. -Claro, hermano. Ahora mismo estoy desocupado.

Con tan sólo levantar una mano, varios criados se acercaron y se dispusieron a acompañar a la familia de Lord Threnion a sus respectivos aposentos. Sin embargo, justo cuando se daban la vuelta para marcharse, Thranduil pudo observar perfectamente cómo lady Mëria giraba sus dorados bucles y se mordía con suavidad el labio inferior.

El Rey miró con preocupación a su hermano menor. Por suerte, éste no tenía los reflejos tan desarrollados como él.

Definitivamente, debería tener mucho cuidado con aquella muchacha.

Thranduil guió a su prójimo hacia su habitación, y allí le ofreció un poco de vino. Él lo negó con una inusitada educación.

-Como prefieras - se encogió el mayor de hombros. -Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Sin embargo, Threnion no respondió. En su lugar, se aferró al respaldo de una de las sillas y dirigió una larga mirada en torno a su alrededor.

-Apenas recordaba esta habitación - murmuró. - Era de _adar_ , ¿verdad?

-Veo que tu memoria sigue fresca - respondió Thranduil, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

Threnion rodó sus ojos hasta posarlos sobre los suyos, escrutando en su interior. Ambos tenían distintos dones: el mayor podía descubrir todos los secretos, pasiones y miedos escondidos en el alma de una persona; el menor, podía hallar el más recóndito, lastimero y oscuro de ellos, retorciéndolo y haciéndolo llamear en su interior. Era un verdadero maestro.

-Te ves muy extraño, ¿sabes? Con su corona y su cetro, sentado en su trono. Tú nunca te tomaste en serio su responsabilidad Real. Es difícil asimilar que ahora ocupas su lugar.

Thranduil apretujó muy fuertemente la copa entre sus manos. Desde que Threnion se ofreció a marchar con toda su familia hacia el Reino del Bosque para celebrar y presenciar allí la boda de su hija, él supo de sus verdaderas intenciones: iba a destruirlo por dentro, a machacarlo, utilizando todos los recuerdos que anidaba aquel palacio. Pero él no lo iba a permitir.

-Soy su primogénito. Era mi deber ante la muerte de mi padre. -Podría haber añadido tantas cosas, tantos comentarios hirientes, tanto dolor que él llevaba guardando en su corazón desde el día en que su padre y Rey falleció entre sus brazos; o más aún, desde el día en que... No. Uno de los dos debía esforzarse por hacer las cosas bien; y, por desgracia, le había tocado a él.

-Hablemos de cosas prácticas - cambió el otro la conversación. -Hablemos de mi hija.

-Fánie - asintió Thranduil.

-Oh - lo miró divertido su hermano.- Te acuerdas de su nombre.

-Va a ser mi esposa. He de saber su nombre - aún se sorprendía de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser el menor a veces.

-Claro. Y dime, a ver si tienes tan buena memoria para otras cosas. Recuérdame la ley de mi esposa.

-¿Cómo? - inquirió el Rey, contrariado.

-La gente de mi señora tiene un código distinto al nuestro, y me temo que son muy exigentes en cuanto al matrimonio y sus derivados.

-No entiendo, Threnion.

-Oh, venga ya, Thranduil. ¿Recuerdas por qué padre te separó de Näria?

-Pero ¿¡es que no puedes evitar sacar ese tema!?

-Te separó de ella porque pensó que ibas a desflorarla.

-Lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes. No sabes toda la historia, al parecer. Yo sí la sabía. Me instruí en las leyes de los Elfos de Gorthan desde muy joven. Es costumbre entre ellos que, antes de casarse, la pareja en cuestión yazca por primera vez. Sólo entonces pueden contraer matrimonio. Obviamente, si surgiera el rumor de que la hija del Señor está teniendo relaciones con otro Elfo, y ambos no tienen ningún tipo de compromiso... se vería muy mal.

Algo en la mente de Thranduil se encendió. Comenzaba ya a comprender. -Si Näria y yo hubiéramos llegado a... nos habríamos tenido que casar.

-Efectivamente. Nuestro Rey no estaba dispuesto a que su primogénito tomara por esposa a una dama inferior que va meneándole el culo a todo el que pilla.

-Sí... pero la casó contigo al poco tiempo - se extrañó Thranduil.

-Claro. Yo no era su primogénito. Yo le daba igual. Tú no. De todas maneras, ya tenía mis planes hechos.

El Rey abrió mucho los ojos, observando con una mezcla de sorpresa y furia a su hermano menor. -Tú... se lo dijiste. Se lo dijiste a padre.

-¿Que le dije que le ibas lamiendo las tetas por las noches? Sí. De nada.

-Asqueroso... - se aproximó él, con el puño en alto. -Ruin, cobarde, sabandija...

-No querrías haber tomado como esposa a esa putilla. En vez de eso tomarás a su hija.

Un puñetazo acalló sus palabras, empujándolo contra la mesa y desencajando del todo su nariz.

-Tú... - gruñó Thranduil, observándolo retorcerse en el suelo. -Tú... lo hiciste para casarte con ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho - le respondió el otro, con la voz rota. -La amaba...

El Rey le propinó una patada en las costillas como toda respuesta, provocándole un alarido de dolor.

-Tú jamás has amado a nadie. ¡Jamás! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Lo hiciste para salirte con la tuya, para formar tu insignificante señorío al lado del mar, para mantener bajo el ánimo de todo aquel bajo los muros de tu asqueroso castillo! ¡incluso tus trucos son cobardes! ¡Eres un cobarde, Threnion! ¡No sabes lo que es el amor!

Él se recompuso ligeramente, mirándolo con sus ojillos negros, antes de responder. -Ni tú.

Thranduil se alejó de su lado, con los ojos inyectados en ira. -No, no lo sé. Tú me arrebataste a las dos únicas personas a las que hubiera podido amar.

-Ahora eres más fuerte. El amor y los sentimientos son una debilidad, Thranduil. Nada más.

-(...) Tal vez tengas razón.

-Sólo he venido aquí a decirte que tienes que follarte a mi hija antes de que se celebre la boda. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Thranduil negó levemente con la cabeza. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan básico?

-Si no lo haces, si sangra la noche de bodas, mi suegro vendrá a por ti y a por mí. Se considera una falta de honor hacia la doncella en cuestión.

-Pues que venga.

-Thranduil, sé que crees que solamente quiero romper tu vida, pero Fánie no es Näria. Ella no jugará contigo, no te hará daño. Está educada para servirte y amarte. Lo espera todo de ti.

-No puedo dárselo todo.

-¡Pues hazlo lo mejor que puedas! A mí, mi hija me da igual; a ti, si tan ¨sensible¨ dices ser, puede que no.

-Yo no soy sensible - sonrió Thranduil, negando levemente con la cabeza. -No lo soy. Soy una alimaña, no tan bien educada como tú. Somos hijos de nuestro padre.

-Bien. Pues ve y lo demuestras. Hazla tuya, hazle daño. Hazle lo que quieras, me da igual. Ya es de tu propiedad.

El monarca enarcó ligeramente las cejas, y apuró su copa de vino. -Cierra cuando salgas. Y límpiate la sangre. No quiero más follones.

* * *

Como necesitaba aire fresco, Thranduil solamente pudo pensar en alejarse al jardín. A menudo iba allí cuando necesitaba reflexionar sobre ciertas cuestiones que lo abrumaban; era un buen sitio para estar solo, ya que se veía obligado a estarlo.

Sentándose sobre un banco, pensó en aquella última rama de su pensamiento. Dentro de unas cuantas semanas, ya no volvería a estar solo. ¿Le gustaba aquella idea, o no? Tal vez, si conociera mejor a su prometida, lo tendría más claro.

¨ _Está educada para servirte y amarte¨_. Si aquello era verdad, su sobrina lo dejaría a solas en los momentos que él precisara. No lo molestaría ni tampoco lo incordiaría con los tediosos temas de conversación en los cuales se enfrascaban las damas. Pero, entonces... ¿para qué quería casarse con ella? ¨Para tener un heredero¨, respondió su memoria por él. Así que, realmente, tomaría por esposa a su bella y dulce sobrina para fornicar y pasearla en los actos oficiales y las fiestas, como Threnion hacía con Näria. ¿Eso quería?

 _¨Claro que no, idiota¨._

Con un suspiro, Thranduil se levantó de su asiento, y, cruzando las manos tras la espalda, se internó entre los antiguos y exóticos árboles y arbustos que rodeaban el camino empedrado a seguir.

El Rey continuó así, perdido en sus pensamientos, largo rato, hasta que, no muy lejos de su ubicación, vio a una muchacha sentada a la sombra de un antiguo roble. Su hermoso vestido y su impecable cabello la descubrieron a la nada.

Thranduil tomó aliento, recapacitando. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acercarse a ella como si nada y comenzar a hablarle? Al fin y al cabo, aquella dama era su prometida, y no podía eludirla siempre. Alguna vez debían comenzar a mediar palabra si ambos debían... en fin, yacer antes de ser marido y mujer.

Inyectándose una buena dosis de coraje, Thranduil se aproximó hacia el lugar en cuestión, sintiendo cómo sus manos temblaban. ¿Qué iba a... ? ¿Cómo iba a comenzar a...? Por Ilúvatar, ¿por qué demonios le costaba tanto aquel simple gesto?

Cuando estuvo a apenas unos pasos de ella, la joven giró su cabeza hacia él con expresión sorprendida, y se levantó con violencia, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Majestad - lo saludó, débil y apremiantemente. Era la primera vez que oía bien el sonido de su voz, clara y suave.

-Mi Señora - le devolvió él el saludo, educadamente. -No es necesario que os levantéis ni os reverenciéis.

Fánie levantó la cabeza, y fijó sus enormes ojos claros en su rostro. Thranduil se sintió temblar. Santa Aman, se parecía tantísimo a su madre...

-Lamento si he interrumpido vuestro paseo, mi Señor - se disculpó ella.

Thranduil se quedó prendado del movimiento de sus gruesos labios. Sus dientes eran casi tan blancos como su piel. Necesitó de unos cuantos segundos para procesar la frase recibida. -¿Qué...? Oh, no os preocupéis. No interrumpís nada. Me alegro de haberos encontrado, si os soy sincero.

-Ah, ¿sí? - preguntó ella, sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Así es. Quería hablar con vos.

-¿So-sobre qué, mi Señor? - el miedo resaltó en su voz. Thranduil alzó una ceja, contrariado. ¿Qué pensaba aquella joven que iba a hacerle?

-Quería disculparme con vos antes de nada.

-¿Disculparos? ¿Vos? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no me despedí de vos la última y primera vez que nos vimos. No fue un encuentro muy adecuado, supongo, teniendo en cuenta nuestro futuro.

-Ya... Mi madre me dijo que le pedísteis a mi padre aplazar la fecha de la boda.

-Así es.

-Yo no lo entendía; era una niña. Ahora creo que sí lo entiendo. Yo... No sé por qué lo hicisteis.

-Erais una niña. Mi ética me prohíbe desposar a muchachas tan jóvenes, por muy bellas que sean.

Fánie sonrió levemente, sonrojándose con violencia. Thranduil rió internamente ante la inocencia de la situación. Definitivamente, ella no era Näria.

-Si es de vuestro agrado, me gustaría pasear un rato junto a vos ahora que tenemos tiempo - dijo él, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Fánie le devolvió la mirada alegremente, y asintió con dulzura. Thranduil tembló levemente al sentir su contacto físico, pero no desdibujó la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Habladme de vos, mi Señora - le pidió.

-¿De mí?

-Claro. Me gustaría saber cosas de la Elfa con la que voy a unirme en matrimonio.

-No sé qué contaros, Señor. Nunca había salido de las tierras de mi padre.

-¿Jamás?

-Jamás - negó ella con la cabeza.

-Y ¿qué os parece el Bosque Verde?

-Oh, es un lugar hermoso, Majestad, lleno de luz y vegetación. En las tierras de mi padre apenas hay ninguna de estas dos cosas.

-Un entorno muy distinto al mío, ciertamente. Decidme, señora, ¿qué os gusta hacer en vuestro hogar?

-Bueno... - pensó ella, rodando los ojos. -Me gusta coser, cantar, leer...

-¿Os entusiasma la lectura?

-Poesías y canciones antiguas. Mi madre me cede algunos libros a menudo. Paso las tardes de invierno junto al fuego recitando los salmos que nuestra gente compuso antaño.

-Comprendo. Vuestro padre también se regocijaba en la lectura cuando era joven, pero... no en salmos ni canciones, exactamente. Yo he aprendido a disfrutar de las hojas de los volúmenes a una edad más tardía, aunque reconozco que se me atascan algunos que otros.

-¿Qué tipo de lectura?

-Bueno, de todo un poco. Ahora mismo estoy enfrascado en una novela histórica de la Primera Edad, pero... es uno de los ejemplares que se me atascan.

Fánie rió con gratitud. Thranduil la observó muy detalladamente, allí, bajo la luz del sol. Realmente aquella joven era todo un espectáculo a la vista, una alegoría a la belleza.

-Y puedo suponer de vos que os entusiasman las artes.

-Oh, me apasionan, Señor. Mi madre me ha instruido bien en ellas, como a toda buena dama. Toco el arpa, canto y bailo.

-¿Bailáis?

-Así es.

-Me gustaría veros.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate, y miró hacia el suelo con gravedad.

-Cuando estemos casados, obviamente - intentó tranquilizarla él.

-C-claro, mi Señor. Si a vos os place...

-Me gustaría. Debéis ser realmente versada en el tema.

-Me gusta más cantar, la verdad.

-También me lo apuntaré, pues.

-Me halagáis, Señor - murmuró ella, sin poder elevar la mirada siquiera.

-Me... me gustaría conoceros bien antes de casarnos.

-Me conoceréis, Señor.

-Quiero decir... - Thranduil no estaba muy seguro de haberse expresado bien del todo. -Me gustaría saber cosas sobre vos. Vuestros platos favoritos, la hora a la que soléis levantaros, vuestras preferencias a la hora de vestir... Me gustaría que hiciéramos las cosas bien.

-Mi Señor, tenemos toda una vida para conocernos bien.

-Lo sé, pero... ¿no sentís curiosidad hacia mí?

Ella suspiró hondamente, y agachó la cabeza con resignación. -Mi Señor, he estado esperando este día desde que os vi por vez primera. El hecho de veros ante mí me es suficiente.

-Me alabáis, Señora; es sólo que no quiero ir muy deprisa.

-No se trata de ir deprisa o despacio. Quiero casarme con vos. - Justo después de haber dicho eso, Fánie abrió mucho los ojos y se echó las manos a la boca, negando con la cabeza. -Lo... lo lamento, Señor.

-No pasa nada - hizo Thranduil un esfuerzo por permanecer serio.

-Me refiero a que... Ya que estamos comprometidos desde hace tanto tiempo, no deberíamos postergar más la boda.

-Lo sé, lo sé. La postergué en su día porque me pareció lo mejor para vos.

-Os lo agradezco profundamente, mi Señor. Pero no os preocupéis. Estoy preparada para convertirme en vuestra esposa.

-También vais a convertiros en reina.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza, y ahí pareció comprender. -Tenéis razón. Ya entiendo. Mi Señor, podemos esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que creáis que estoy preparada para ser reina.

-Yo no... No me estaba refiriendo exactamente a eso. Seríais una perfecta reina; poseéis todas las cualidades. Entiendo por vuestras palabras que ardéis en deseos de casaros conmigo.

-No... No es eso, mi Señor.

-No tiene nada de malo. Yo también ardo en deseos de que seáis mi esposa. Pero no quiero que nos precipitemos.

-Mi padre solamente puede quedarse un mes aquí, Señor.

-Un mes es tiempo suficiente para conocernos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, y él le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-Vamos - le ofreció la mano. -La cena se servirá en breve.

-Oh, Señor, ahora que... he de pediros un favor.

-Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

-Mi madre... Necesitaría descansar, Señor.

-¿Vuestra madre? - inquirió él. -¿Por qué?

-Veréis, ella quedó... encinta recientemente.

-¿Encinta? ¿Cómo es eso?

-No sé, mi Señor. Supongo que como quedan todas las mujeres - respondió ella, sonrojándose. -Pero... tuvo un accidente, y perdió a la criatura.

-Oh - abrió él la boca. -No... lo sabía.

-Nadie lo sabe. Mi padre no quiso que la gente se enterase. No deberías contaros esto, pero... está muy débil últimamente, y más después de todo el largo viaje.

-Claro. Podemos posponer la cena de bienvenida hasta mañana.

-¿De veras?

-Claro. Así todos podréis descansar.

-Claro, Señor. Gracias.

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza, entornando los ojos hacia su sobrina. No supo qué lo impulsó a decir: -¿Querríais acompañarme hoy a la cena?

Ella levantó la mirada a la nada, con temor en los ojos. -¿Cómo decís?

-¿Os gustaría cenar conmigo?

-Yo... no creo que a mi padre le gustara esa idea, Señor.

-Solamente vais a cenar con vuestro prometido. Vuestro padre no ha de enterarse. ¿Venís?

Thranduil consiguió convencer a su sobrina para que lo acompañara a la cena. La llevó del brazo hacia su alcoba, y allí pidió a sus mayordomos que les sirvieran los platos más exquisitos guardados para aquella noche. No sabía por qué lo había hecho; tal vez porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba logrando conectar con alguien después de años y años de vacío. El caso era que estaba disfrutando con la compañía de su futura esposa, y quería alargar ese momento todo lo posible.

Durante la cena hablaron de muchas cosas. Fánie le relató su infancia y adolescencia vivida bajo los muros del castillo de su padre, y Thranduil la escuchaba, lamentando que una pieza tan bella hubiera estado apartada de la luz del sol durante tanto tiempo. La observó allí, iluminada a la luz de las velas, su voluptuosa figura recatada tras aquel vestido ancho, su cabello cayendo tras su cuello, sus manos temblando con nerviosismo; y se juró que jamás permitiría que la oscuridad volviera a envolver su hermosa piel.

Ella, por su lado, parecía observarlo de una manera muy distinta. Mientras comían en silencio, ella le dirigía miradas rápidas y avergonzadas de vez en cuando; y, en el tiempo en que él hablaba, los ojos de ella no se despegaban de su rostro. Thranduil tenía la sensación de que no lo estaba escuchando como él la escuchaba a ella, y le molestaba.

Para cuando estaban finalizando la cena, Thranduil comenzó a sentirse algo molesto ante sus continuas miradas ardorosas.

-Bueno - se levantó él, en última instancia. -Ha sido todo un placer hablar al fin con vos.

-Lo mismo digo - respondió ella, temblando.

-Espero que disfrutéis de una buena noche.

En ese momento, ella lo miró de otra manera, totalmente distinta, como con incomprensión y decepción. -¿Cómo decís?

-Os deseo buenas noches.

-¿Ya... ya hemos terminado?

-Así es. No hay más comida. Lamento si os habéis quedado con hambre. Puedo pedir algo más...

-No, no es necesario. Muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad.

-No hay por qué darlas.

Fánie se levantó lentamente y agachó la cabeza frente al Rey. Él colocó el dedo índice bajo su barbilla, y la aupó, observándola directamente a sus bellos ojos. Ambos se quedaron así, inmóviles, mirándose el uno al otro, durante unos muy largos segundos. Él veía en ella unos dulces recuerdos de tiempos mejores; no sabía lo que ella veía en él. Tampoco supo, pues, quién fue el primero en inclinar el cuello; pero cuando sus labios se unieron, no estaba besando a Fánie.

El beso se prolongó largamente, primero con suavidad, después con premura, y después con violencia. Él volvió a ser consciente de la situación cuando sus lenguas luchaban y sus manos se enredaban en el cuerpo del otro.

-Fánie - murmuró, recobrando el aliento y separándose de ella. -Lo lamento.

-No - negó ella. -Sé qué es lo que debo hacer. Sé que debemos hacerlo antes de casarnos.

-¿Cómo? - inquirió él, confundido. -Solamente nos hemos besado.

-No... mi Señor - rogó ella, posando las manos sobre su pecho. -Hacedme vuestra, os lo suplico.

-¿Qué de qué? Pero... no...

-Debemos yacer antes de casarnos.

-Lo sé, pero... no es necesario... yo no quería...

Ella lo silenció con sus labios, acallando sus palabras con una sensualidad tal que se preguntó si realmente aquella era la misma joven con la que había estado charlando por la tarde en el jardín.

Ella se alejó de su lado, apartándose de su cuerpo, y Thranduil lo agradeció silenciosamente; pero, antes de que se diera cuenta, Fánie estaba desabrochándose los broches de su vestido.

-Sé que queréis - dijo. -No os sintáis mal. Yo también quiero. Nunca he... estado con nadie.

Thranduil entendió que, sin quererlo, había transformado el deber en deseo aquella noche. Fánie debía haber sido educada para sobrellevar su matrimonio y su deber como esposa con total eficacia; pero, al invitarla a cenar y compartir su intimidad y su velada con ella, le había dado una idea totalmente equivocada de sus intenciones.

-Fánie, no... - pero calló. Calló al observar el vestido resbalando por su cuerpo; calló al observar su piel desnuda, sus abultados pechos, sus prominentes caderas, su velludo pubis. El recuerdo de la noche en el castillo de su hermano taladró su memoria.

-Mi Señor - rogó ella, aproximándosele , - por favor, he estado toda mi vida esperando esto.

Tocó su pecho, deslizando las manos hacia su cuello, apegando mucho su cuerpo al de él. Él intentó recordar la promesa que se hizo años atrás, cuando su corazón quedó roto, pero la moral lo iba fallando.

-Hacedme el amor - le susurró ella, poniéndose de puntillas para lamer sus labios, estrechando su pubis a su entrepierna.

Sus barreras cayeron por completo. Con fuertes manos agarró los glúteos de ella, masajeándolos, mientras la besaba con lujuria y pasión. Ella le desató la túnica con manos temblorosas, y él la ayudó en su labor. Sin dejar de besarla, se quitó la corona a sí mismo con violencia, deshaciéndose de su ropa y alejándola a un lado con una patada. Fánie acarició su pecho con cuidado, acariciando sus pezones y mordiéndole con cuidado la oreja. Él se encendió, la aupó con violencia en brazos, la colocó sobre la mesa en la que habían estado cenando, y le arrancó de un bocado su transparente ropa interior.

Ella lo miró con temor y a la vez con desesperación. Thranduil se aupó sobre la mesa, agachándose sobre los pechos de su prometida, lamiendo y succionando uno primero y después el otro.

-Mi Señor - gimió ella en su oído, moviéndose sin cesar sobre la tarima de madera. Aquello lo excitó aún más. Mordió su cuello sin ningún tipo de reserva, sin cuidado, para pasar después a su pezón derecho, jugueteando con él entre sus dientes y su lengua.

-¡Mi Señor! - repitió ella, esta vez gritando, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Eres la criatura más bella del mundo - le susurró él al oído, besándola en los labios, en la frente y en las mejillas. -Lo eres.

-Soy vuestra - jadeó ella. -Hacedme lo que queráis.

Thranduil pensó en mil y una cosas que podría hacerle, pero consiguió ordenar un poco sus pensamientos en aquel bochornoso ambiente. Se levantó con violencia de la mesa, volvió a aupar a su prometida en brazos, y la dejó caer sobre la cama, abriéndole las piernas y agachándose él al borde de la cama. Dirigió su lengua al clítoris de ella, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo, mordiendo las comisuras de su vulva. Ella gritaba de placer, aferrándose al colchón con las uñas.

El Elfo le abrió aún más las piernas, permitiéndose acicalar sus velludos labios como una madre acicala a su cría, internando la lengua en su interior, relamiendo sus jugos. Fánie recitaba los nombres de todos los Ainur habidos y por haber, y eso lo volvía loco.

Separándose de su interior, Thranduil se colocó sobre su cuerpo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te penetre? - le preguntó, en parte como petición, en parte como excitación.

-Penétrame - le pidió ella. -Hazme gritar.

 _¨Le gusta gritar, ¿lo sabías?¨_ \- retumbó una voz en su cabeza, pero él la ahuyentó con un rápido movimiento.

Agarró fuertemente la cintura de su prometida, le dio la vuelta, y elevó sus hermosos glúteos en pompa, teniendo fija la mirada en la entrada a su interior. Con rapidez, bajó sus pantalones y extrajo el miembro. Lo masturbó violentamente para que terminara su proceso de erección.

Con cuidado, se internó en el cuerpo de Fánie, escuchando sus gemidos lastimeros.

-Sssshhh - la calmó, acariciando su cintura. -No pasa nada, ya mismo llegamos.

Después de un rato de ahondar, Thranduil rasgó su virginidad, y ella tembló, dejándose caer sobre el colchón. El Rey agachó la cabeza y besó su espalda, en un intento de tranquilizar sus nervios y su dolor.

-¿Estás ya mejor? - le preguntó, pasados unos segundos. Ella asintió levemente, con un apremiante movimiento de caderas. El Rey se irguió de nuevo, agarrando con una mano las caderas de la joven, y con la otra su pubis, acariciándole el clítoris entre el índice y el corazón. Comenzó a moverse con apremio, estocando con su pene el fondo de su vagina y volviendo a sacarlo un poco, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de la otra se tensaba, cómo sus paredes lo apresaban, lo humedecían. Sus movimientos se hicieron más violentos. Comenzó a gruñir; después, a gemir. Sintió las hormonas recorriendo sus vasos sanguíneos, la electricidad erizando su piel, el placer estremeciendo su falo y tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Aferrándose a su cintura con ambas manos, el Rey comenzó a mover el cuerpo de ella al son del suyo, saltando de rodillas sobre el colchón, encorvándose sobre su espalda, gritando ambos, sus voces retumbando contra las paredes.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo, Thranduil sintió cómo estallaba en el interior de su sobrina, inundándola por dentro. Salió con cuidado de su vagina, y se dejó caer, agotado, sobre el colchón.

Tras unos minutos intentando recuperar la respiración, observó las sábanas manchadas de sangre, y posó una mano sobre la espalda de Fánie, que yacía a su lado, sudorosa.

-¿Estáis bien? - le preguntó, con una brillante sonrisa brillando en sus labios.

-Sí, mi Señor. Un poco adolorida. Gracias por haber sido tan grácil... conmigo - le respondió, cuando los jadeos se lo permitían.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sintió ganas de besarla de nuevo, y se aproximó a su cuerpo desnudo, acariciando su cintura; pero ella se lo impidió.

-Mi Señor, estoy cansada.

-No, os equivocáis. Quería besar vuestros bellos labios.

-Mi Señor... lo he disfrutado realmente, pero debería irme.

-¿Cómo? - se aupó él. -¿No os... queréis quedar?

-No - negó ella. -Tengo que volver a mi alcoba.

-Por favor, quedaos. Os lo ruego.

-Y yo os ruego que me dejéis marchar, Señor. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir. De veras, muchas gracias por haber sido tan bueno conmigo esta noche. Descansaré mucho más tranquila sabiendo que ya podremos casarnos.

Fánie se levantó de la cama con dificultad, recogió su ropa y se vistió con ella. Thranduil hizo lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias por todo - volvió a repetirle Fánie, ya en la puerta.

-No hay de qué. Muchas gracias a vos.

Thranduil la miró con dulzura, estudiando todos los rasgos de su rostro, y se inclinó para intentar, una vez más, besarla. Y, una vez más, ella se lo impidió, poniéndose muy roja. Él la miró con extrañeza.

-Buenas noches, mi Señor - se despidió, y desapareció por el pasillo.

Thranduil cerró la puerta, se desvistió, se echó en la cama, e intentó comprender qué demonios había sucedido aquella noche. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentir, como había sucedido años atrás, algo romperse en su interior.

Aquella noche soñó con una joven de ojos verdes, cabello castaño y sonrisa juguetona; y, al despertar, supo que Threnion lo había engañado. Fánie sí que era como Näria.


End file.
